


Cambio de rutina

by nylie



Series: Asuntos familiares [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Single Parents, tiny kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Es viernes a la noche, Kenma duerme en su regazo y Kuroo mira impaciente la hora, preocupado.No es la primera vez que Yaku llega tarde a casa del trabajo en el Centro Infantil, pero sí es la primera vez que lo hace con un niño en brazos.





	Cambio de rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene ya... como dos años, pero en aquel entonces aun faltaba mucho de la historia para que esto viera la luz. Pero, creemos que ya es hora :D  
> Mil gracias a frozenyogurt por ser la mejor beta y compañera de aventuras y haberme arrastrado a este universo con tanta fuera que en su momento escribí esto en dos días ;3 
> 
>  
> 
> PD. Feliz cumple, Kuroo??

La televisión de la sala no es más que un murmullo al que Kuroo no presta atención. Es tarde y comienza a preocuparse. Mantiene los ojos abiertos, fijos en el titilar de la hora en la esquina inferior de la pantalla, mientras acaricia los cabellos de Kenma dormido sobre su regazo.

Yaku le avisó más temprano que llegaría tarde esa noche. Aunque no había sido muy específico, murmurando algo sobre complicaciones en el trabajo, le había asegurado que estaría en casa para dormir a Kenma a su hora. Pasan las once y Kuroo sigue sin tener más noticias.

Está considerando enviarle un mensaje cuando escucha la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Es un sonido hueco, pues Yaku debe imaginarlos durmiendo.

 _“Morisuke, podrías haber avisado que estabas más retrasado_.” Está tentado a recriminarle por tenerlo en vilo, pero el alivio que siente es suficiente para dejar las quejas para mañana. Se inclina a plantar un beso sobre la frente de Kenma y murmura un suave—: Papá está en casa.

Kenma se reacomoda contra su cuerpo, aun en sueños. Kuroo teme despertarlo y decide esperar a Yaku allí, junto a su hijo. Sabe que Yaku caminará hasta el sofá, le rodeará con sus brazos desde atrás y dejará caer su rostro contra su cuello, como siempre hace cuando la semana ha sido particularmente abrumadora o un caso le tiene demasiado tenso. Kuroo quiere pensar que, en cierta forma, puede cargar parte del peso sobre sus hombros con ese gesto.

Los brazos de Yaku nunca llegan. Cuando se gira, cuidando de no despertar a Kenma, se encuentra con Yaku de pie en el recibidor, mirándolo con cautela, casi disculpándose únicamente con la expresión de su mirada. En sus brazos descansa un niño pequeño. No puede tener más de cinco años. Tiene el rostro oculto contra el cuello de Yaku, posiblemente tan dormido como lo está su hijo.

Kuroo se queda observando la escena con los labios partidos. En su regazo, Kenma duerme tranquilamente, vestido en un pijama de gatitos que le regaló Kuroo hace algunos meses y que comienza a quedarle pequeño. De repente, se siente terriblemente agradecido que Kenma haya encontrado a alguien como Yaku años atrás. Que hoy pueda mirarlo y pensar “ _que grande está, ojalá pudiéramos conservarlo así para siempre_ ”.

Cuando vuelve a enfrentarse a Yaku, el corazón se le encoje. El niño en sus brazos lleva ropas viejas, grandes y chicas por desigual, y el atuendo es tan atroz en su combinación que sólo logra que el niño se vea aún más frágil aferrado al cuerpo de Yaku.

―Se llama Yuuki. ―Yaku responde una pregunta que Kuroo aún no ha llegado a procesar, una multitud de dudas previas atragantándose en sus labios—. Es sólo por el fin de semana,

 _(lo siento_ , ―no dice, pero Kuroo puede escucharlo.)

Kuroo asiente, consciente que Yaku sólo consideraría traer un niño de su trabajo a su hogar como último recurso. Puede ver la manera en que Yaku deja de fruncir los labios y cierra los ojos derrotado. La imagen del niño en sus brazos es demasiado para procesar entre tanto silencio y Kuroo decide levantarse del sillón, tomando a Kenma en sus brazos.

―Llevaré a Kenma a su cama, ―hay una promesa de “ _hablamos cuando regrese_ ” a la que Yaku asiente—. Será mejor que le digas buenas noches ahora.

Los ojos de Yaku brillan, como si fuera un honor que Kuroo le permita saludar a su propio hijo y Kuroo se ahoga aún más en el pozo que la situación socava en él. A veces, en la burbuja de felicidad que han creado en su pequeño apartamento es fácil olvidar las dificultades del trabajo de Yaku y el peso de las experiencias de tantos niños huérfanos o abandonados que no tienen la suerte de su hijo.

Kuroo sopesa nuevamente sus opciones una vez se detiene junto a su pareja. Kenma está demasiado grande para pasarlo a brazos de Yaku, con sus ocho años Kuroo apenas puede con él, pero, por otro lado, sabe que nada le hará mejor a Yaku que su hijo. Finalmente, se arrodilla en el suelo y despierta ligeramente a Kenma para que pueda mantenerse en pie con ayuda.

―Kenma, papá está aquí….

―Kuroo… ―la protesta de Yaku no se hace esperar, casi un susurro inaudible, pero Kuroo no le hace caso.

―¿Puedes caminar con papá hasta la cama?

La única respuesta de Kenma es despegarse del agarre de Kuroo y apretarse contra el cuerpo de su padre, los ojos aún cerrados, más dormido que despierto como para notar al niño que ha invadido su casa. El impulso de su agarre hace trastabillar a Yaku, quien ya debe poner todo su esfuerzo en sostener a Yuuki en sus brazos, y Kuroo extiende su mano hasta su espalda para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Sin mediar palabras, toma al niño de brazos de Yaku, y Yuuki se acomoda contra su cuerpo con facilidad. Como si fuera rutina de todos los días.

―Creo que será mejor que lo lleves tú ―murmura, y aunque Yaku parece querer protestar, Kuroo lo conoce lo suficiente para saber qué ha tomado la decisión correcta. Se inclina un momento hasta él para rozar sus labios en señal de apoyo y señala con el rostro en dirección al dormitorio de Kenma cuando se aleja—. Ve, cuidaré de Yuuki aquí hasta que vuelvas.

Con Yuuki en brazos, Kuroo se dirige hacia el sofá, donde el niño se arrolla contra su cuerpo hasta hacerse una bolita contra su pecho. A Kuroo le recuerda a un cachorrito, escondiéndose hasta desaparecer en su propia piel. Con mucho cuidado toma el control del televisor y lo apaga. Desde la habitación de Kenma, le llega la voz de Yaku, mullida e informe.

Yuuki se remueve en sueños, ahogando un quejido con sus dientes, y Kuroo lo mece al ritmo de una canción de cuna de su infancia, cuya letra no recuerda. La tonada se le hace ajena y torpe en sus labios, pero el niño parece calmarse y vuelve a dormir. “ _Estás bien ahora_ ,” piensa, y es la voz de su padre la que escucha en su cabeza.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que las voces de Yaku y Kenma se desvanecen completamente, ni cuánto demora Yaku en volver. Para cuando se da cuenta, Yaku ya se sentó a su lado y le mira con cuidado, evaluando cuál será su reacción aún antes de que ninguno diga nada.

―Siento no haberte avisado ―Yaku entrelaza sus manos tentativamente—, fue un día complicado.

Kuroo no está muy seguro si Yaku se está disculpando por el niño o por la hora. Una hora atrás se sentía frustrado, casi enojado por la falta de consideración de Yaku, pero ahora le parece tan insignificante como el pequeño en sus brazos, tan fuera de lugar en su sala de estar como gigante es su presencia sobre el cuerpo de Kuroo. Yaku le da un apretón a sus manos, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

―Es raro verte tan serio, ―la risa seca de Yaku no llega a sus ojos y Kuroo no tiene fuerza para protestar. Yaku toce interrumpiendo su propio arrebato antes de continuar—. Kai movió todos sus contactos y yo los míos pero… será sólo el fin de semana, el Centro está sobrepasado y tampoco es un lugar para que se quede un niño tan pequeño. El lunes le conseguiremos un hogar o un centro donde pueda quedarse mientras le buscamos familia.

― _Respira_ , Yakkun ―Kuroo le besa, porque es la única forma de callarlo. Alarga el contacto con suavidad y Yaku le sigue cuando se endereza, sus mejillas más sonrojadas por su arrebato anterior que por el beso entre ambos. Aun cuando se separan, el pecho de Kuroo late con la fuerza de la intimidad del intercambio, lo sencillamente natural que es transmitir con un gesto aquello que no puede transmitir en palabras—. Cuéntame sobre Yuuki.

―¿Estás seguro? ―la duda en la voz de Yaku le hace temblar pero entonces las manos del pequeño se aferran a su camisa, como si temiera que fuera a soltarle, y Kuroo asiente. No basta con que Yaku se oculte contra su hombro para ayudarle a cargar con el peso de su trabajo.

Kuroo no puede pretender vivir en una burbuja para siempre.

 

 

**

 

 

Deciden que Yuuki dormirá con ellos en su cuarto. En realidad, no existe otra opción, cuando el apartamento comienza a quedarles pequeño a ellos tres. Yuuki, de todas formas, se muestra reacio a soltar la camisa de Kuroo y éste acaba por acostarse vestido y todo sobre la cama, acomodando a Yuuki en el espacio en medio de ambos. Siente la tonta necesidad de reír, recordando las primeras veces que durmió allí y Kenma se obstinaba en dormir con ellos, muy a su reticencia y la diversión de Yaku. El recuerdo no es tan lejano, pero el contraste entre la atmosfera ligera de entonces y el ambiente tenso y cargado de emociones de esta noche es suficiente para ahogar su voz. 

Yaku se acomoda al otro lado de Yuuki, cubriéndolo con una vieja manta de Kenma. Busca la mano de Kuroo en la oscuridad hasta entrelazar sus dedos y se duerme con un “ _gracias_ ” entre sus labios. Kuroo tarda más en poder conciliar el sueño, el relato de Yaku sobre la historia de Yuuki repitiéndose en sus oídos y los latidos del pequeño resonando contra su pecho. Se pregunta si Yaku se habrá sentido así, absolutamente impotente y terriblemente desesperado cuando llevó a Kenma a casa por primera vez, y por segunda vez en la noche se siente doblemente agradecido por tener a padre e hijo en su vida.

Para cuando despierta, siente que no durmió en absoluto, le duele el cuerpo y le arden los ojos. Le lleva varios momentos reaccionar de que ya es día y que alguien está sentado sobre él.

―¡Al fin! ―Kenma le observa con los ojos entornados, un chasquido disfrazado de palabras, y las manos en la cintura. Está sentado sobre sus piernas, con todo el peso de un chiquillo de ocho años que sigue creciendo y que sabe exactamente cómo fastidiar a sus mayores.

Kuroo pestañea un par de veces, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz, el rezongo para su hijo a medio camino en su garganta. Entonces siente una presión contra su pecho y su mente le proporciona imágenes de la noche anterior. A su lado, Yuuki hace todos los esfuerzos posibles por esconderse contra el cuerpo de Kuroo, sus manos enredándose como una súplica en su camisa completamente arrugada. No hay rastro de Yaku en la cama. Desde la puerta de la habitación llega el aroma al desayuno, pero a pesar de los sonidos de su estómago, Kuroo no siente hambre.

―¿Quién es? ―Kenma pregunta eventualmente, ladeando el rostro hacia Yuuki con suspicacia. Kuroo se pregunta cuánto tiempo habrá esperado Kenma para despertarlo. Si tiene que guiarse por cómo se clavan los dedos de Yuuki sobre su piel, diría que demasiado.

Kuroo sigue su propio consejo de la noche anterior, ahogando su instinto de gritar por ayuda a Yaku, y respira hondo antes de contestar, sopesando sus palabras.

―Kenma, él es Yuuki, se quedará con nosotros unos días. ―Kuroo se endereza levemente, todo lo que Kenma le deja sacar sus piernas de bajo su cuerpo y pasa una mano por el cabello de Yuuki, intentando transmitirle confianza.

Kenma ladea aún más el rostro, mordiendo su labio mientras considera aquella afirmación.

―¿Sabe jugar a Pokemón? ―Kenma le dirige una de sus más serias miradas, esas que Kuroo recuerda haber recibido cuando Yaku apenas le dejaba cerca de su hijo.

―¿Por qué no le preguntas? ―Kuroo se siente terriblemente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Kenma suspira y asiente. Bokuto dirá que es de madera, pero algo se le habrá pegado de sus habilidades para trabajar con niños luego de tantos años.

―¿Juegas Pokemón? ―repite, esta vez mirando a Yuuki. Es tan extraño ver a Kenma ser el más directo en una conversación que Kuroo agradece que Yaku no esté allí para presenciarlo y llorar de emoción. Por el contrario, a Kuroo vuelve a encogérsele el estómago cuando Yuuki lo mira dubitativamente, y no es hasta que Kuroo asiente, invitándole a responder que el niño vuelve a observar a Kenma.

Aun así no expresa palabra, simplemente niega con fiereza.

― _Oh_ ―la decepción de Kenma es tan palpable que Kuroo puede detectar el momento exacto en que Kenma pierde interés en Yuuki. Considera en proponerle que le enseñe, pero conoce suficiente a su hijo para saber que considerará aquello una tarea más que una diversión si viene de palabras de sus padres, así que calla y espera.

Es la voz de Yaku la que interrumpe el silencio que crece entre ellos, apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación. Delantal rosa y espátula en mano.

―El desayuno está pronto. _Oh_. Están todos despiertos, perfecto.

Yaku desaparece tan rápido como apareció en primer lugar. Kuroo sabe que en el fondo Yaku teme la reacción de Kenma tanto como él. Después de todo este tiempo, Kuroo confía que han afianzado una familia donde Kenma se puede sentir lo suficiente seguro como para no temer su lugar en la misma, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar y el miedo es simplemente inevitable.

Así como desaparece Yaku, Kenma se gira hacia Kuroo poniendo los ojos en blancos y compartiendo con él una sonrisa cómplice; de esas que le regala sólo de vez en vez y únicamente en relación a su padre.

―Vamos, ya escuchaste a tu padre. Muévete.

― _Kuro_ … ―Kenma le lanza dagas con la mirada cuando Kuroo lo empuja con los pies fuera de la cama, pero Kuroo puede observar como aún sonríe cuando sale por la habitación.

Las manos de Yuuki ya no se aferran a su camisa. El pequeño está sentado sobre sus talones, sus manos escondidas en los pliegues de su camiseta enorme y su mirada está centrada en la manera en que sus propios dedos se mueven entre la tela.

―¿Tienes hambre, Yuuki-kun? ―Kuroo se siente torpe bajo la luz del día, con un niño ajeno en su cama que apenas habla. Apenas puede distinguir el movimiento de su cabeza cuando asiente, como si le preocupara cómo reaccionará Kuroo ante esto. Yaku vuelve a llamarlos desde la cocina, pero Kuroo cada vez siente menos hambre—. Tendríamos que ponerte unas ropas limpias primero.

Kuroo extiende una de sus manos al niño, esperando que éste sea quien haga el primer movimiento. Así se lo había recomendado Yaku la noche anterior. Aunque se había mostrado tan reticente de entrar en detalles sobre el pasado del pequeño, como una vez lo hizo sobre el de Kenma, Yaku había puesto especial énfasis en repetirle algunos consejos para tratar con él.  Kuroo espera estar haciendo lo correcto.

―Creo que aún tenemos ropa pequeña de Kenma que puede servirte ―continua como si tal cosa, empezando a levantarse de la cama.

Antes de que siquiera pueda ponerse de pie, Yuuki se baja de la cama y se para a su lado, extendiendo una mano para que Kuroo pueda tomarla. Su manita es extremadamente pequeña en la suya y Kuroo no puede evitar el escalofrío que lo recorre. Cuando Yuuki lo observa expectante y Kuroo siente que puede romperlo de sólo dar un paso delante de su mano, resulta sencillo entender por qué Bokuto le habla con gravedad cada vez que se preocupa por uno de sus niños o por qué Yaku, a veces, no tiene palabras para expresar cuánto le afecta su día a día en el Centro.

El trayecto hasta la habitación de Kenma se le hace eterno, a pesar que solamente tiene que dar dos pasos entre su puerta y la de su hijo. El apartamento nunca se le ha hecho tan grande ni tan pequeño simultáneamente como lo hace con Yuuki a su lado. El niño, que está despierto por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa, lo mira todo con ojos curiosos pero tímidos. Baja la mirada cuando siente que ha sido descubierto y aunque no se disculpa, Kuroo puede leerlo en los gestos de su cuerpo.

Kuroo lo hace sentar en el futón de Kenma, mientras busca en el armario por alguna ropa que pueda servirle al pequeño. Kuroo sabe que no tienen demasiadas cosas, no tienen tanto espacio para guardar ropa vieja y Yaku suele donarla en el Centro, pero está seguro que recuerda un pantaloncito corto y un par de camisetas que han ido alistando para donar próximamente. Cuando las encuentra es con una exclamación de triunfo. La cintura del pantalón es con elástico, y está seguro que el largo será perfecto para las cortas piernas de Yuuki.

No está muy seguro qué hacer una vez que tiene la ropa entre sus manos, así que las apoya con torpeza sobre el futón, junto a Yuuki. El pequeño no le presta atención alguna, sus ojos bailotean recorriendo la pequeña habitación, los juguetes de Kenma, sus cuadernos, hasta las zapatillas que tiene tiradas al lado de la cama. Cuando nota que Kuroo lo está observando, baja la mirada hacia sus manos y mueve los piecitos con vergüenza. Su voz es un susurro que a Kuroo le cuesta distinguir.

―¿Es todo esto de Kenma-san?

Yuuki lo mira cuando habla, le brillan los ojos de asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo, y Kuroo se queda sin palabras. El pequeño parece aceptar su falta de respuesta como un sí silencioso y asiente, agarrando la ropita que Kuroo dejo a su lado entre sus dedos y llevándola contra su cuerpo.

―Kenma-san tiene mucha suerte, ―dice sin dejo de envidia o rencor, el pequeño parece realmente feliz por Kenma y aquello hace la realidad de sus palabras aún peor de tragar—. No sé…

A Kuroo le toma unos momentos entender que Yuuki ya no habla de la habitación, ni de las cosas, sino de la ropa que tiene en manos y Kuroo se ofrece a ayudarlo si se lo permite. Cuando Yaku vuelve a aparecer por la puerta, preocupado por su demora, Yuuki ya está vestido con ropa de Kenma. El atuendo es casi tan ridículo como el anterior. El pantalón le queda demasiado bajo en la entrepierna, aunque cubre todas sus piernitas, y la camisetita se le cae a un lado.

―Tendremos que comprarle ropa ―dice a Yaku sin mirarlo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Yaku arruga la nariz y lo mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada al respecto, empujándolo fuera de la habitación hacia el desayuno donde Kenma ya casi termina. Yuuki da pasos apurados hasta ponerse a la par de Kuroo y toma su mano todo el camino hasta la mesa.

 

 

**

 

 

La mañana es de rutina, aunque parece salir de una vida paralela de la que ni Kuroo ni Yaku son familiares. Tras desayunar, Kenma insiste en jugar con la videoconsola y con algo de vergüenza, Yuuki pide permiso para ir con él. Kuroo los observa alejarse de la mesa. Kenma con expresión decidida, sentándose en su sitio preferido del sofá y Yuuki haciéndose un lugar lo suficientemente cerca para observar a Kenma pero a bastante distancia como para no molestarlo.

La taza de café que Yaku ha hecho especialmente para él sigue llena entre sus manos. Llena y fría, a pesar de que Kuroo mantiene sus dedos enrollados en la cerámica esperando un calor que ya no llega a su piel. No puede dejar de observar a los dos pequeños, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que otro niño además de Kenma o Shouyou se paseen por el pequeño apartamento que comparte con Yaku. Sigue habiendo una sensación de pertenencia y disociación contradictoria con la presencia de Yuuki a la que Kuroo no puede ponerle el dedo encima.

―Deja de fruncir el ceño, Kuroo, te darán migrañas ―Yaku chasquea la lengua reprobatoriamente, sentándose a su lado con una taza de té que sí humea—. Es un buen chico, se merece mejor que lo que le tocó. Ah, pero todos los niños que pasan por el Centro se merecen mejor vida de la que reciben.

Es Yaku quien frunce el ceño entonces y luego libera la tensión en un largo suspiro. Kuroo posa una mano en el bajo de su espalda instintivamente, moviendo en círculos su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

―Kenma tuvo mucha suerte. ―Kuroo sonríe hacia su taza, aun cuando puede sentir los ojos de Yaku sobre él. Puede sentir el bochorno de Yaku por la manera en que se tensa su cuerpo y Kuroo tiene ganas de reír—. Yuuki-kun me ha dicho algo similar recién, rodeados de todas las cosas de Kenma. Pero si me preguntas a mí, el de la suerte fui yo—. Kuroo siente cómo se le encienden las mejillas, como si aún fuera un adolescente o apenas estuviera cortejando a Yaku por primera vez—. Yo sólo recibí lo bello y rosa… mientras que tú y Kenma…

―Lo dices como si no fueras importante. ―Yaku bebe de su té tras aquellas palabras, y Kuroo sólo puede asentir ante la sinceridad de su voz.

Terminan de desayunar en silencio, intercambiando miradas cómplices mientras Kenma, eventualmente, a cuenta propia, decide enseñarle a Yuuki algunas cosas del juego. No es hasta que Yaku está terminando de lavar la vajilla y Yuuki comienza a aburrirse al no entender demasiado las instrucciones de Kenma, que Kuroo vuelve a mencionar salir de compras.

―Kuroo acordamos que nos arreglaríamos con la ropa que tiene Kenma hasta fin de año. Los Yamamoto nos han ofrecido algo de la ropa de Tora-kun también. No estamos en condiciones de salir a comprar ropa, necesitamos el dinero. Podemos arreglarle algún conjuntito…

Kuroo es consciente de ello, terriblemente. El trabajo de Yaku tiene una buena paga, pero en relación a sus horas de trabajo deja bastante que desear y el salario suyo en el gimnasio no es nada exorbitante. Llevan ahorrando desde que viven juntos para tratar de mudarse a un apartamento algo mejor y están a nada de lograrlo. Pero es sólo un conjunto de ropa, dos técnicamente. Uno para Kenma y otro para Yuuki. Quizás no sea necesario, pero le basta una mirada al pequeño invitado en su sala para saber que puede regalarle un trocito de sus ahorros. Para ellos es unos días más de trabajo, para Yuuki es un mundo.

―Sólo un conjunto, Yaku, podemos hacerlo un paseo y almorzar en el parque de la vuelta.

―Sabes que a Kenma no le gusta el parque.

―Eso no es verdad, siempre van al parque con Shouyou y no se queja.

Kuroo sabe que va a ganar esa discusión, pero para buena medida se coloca tras Yaku y lo envuelve con sus brazos, inclinándose hasta besar suavemente su cuello.

―Morisuke, yo sé que tienes que poner distancia para no terminar con otros veinte Kenma en tu casa, es sólo un conjuntito de ropa, nada más ―Kuroo siente un nudo en su garganta cuando dice aquello, así que, cuando Yaku se gira entre sus brazos, le besa con ansiedad.

―Ewwww… ¿tienen que hacer eso acá? ―Kenma los mira sentado de nuevo a la mesa, su mano robando un trozo de tarta que sobró del desayuno.

Yuuki aparece algo rezagado, dando pequeños pasitos y evitando todas las miradas. Cuando finalmente descubre a Kuroo, apura su paso hasta agarrarse a su pierna. Es instintivo el dejar ir a Yaku para agacharse hasta el pequeño y levantarlo en brazos.

―Podemos hacerlo también en el parque luego ―Kuroo le guiña un ojo a Kenma, que vuelve a hacer una mueca de desagrado—. ¡Pero primero iremos de compras, todos juntos!

Kuroo no puede evitar su entusiasmo, a pesar de que sabe Yaku se enfadará con él. Hay una mirada curiosa en el rostro de Yuuki, como si intentara descifrar un secreto tras las palabras de Kuroo. Bokuto se burlaría de él—: _Suenas como yo, Kuroo_ ―, le diría y aun así la comparación no es suficiente para amainar su necesidad de salir de la casa inmediatamente. 

 _“Será una salida familiar”_ piensa, porque aún le resulta inverosímil su realidad. Es otro sábado como cualquier otro. Luego piensa en Yuuki, en sus brazos, y no se atreve a mirar a Yaku mientras preparan todo.

 

 

**

 

 

El centro de compras bulle en gente y Kenma se coloca en medio de ambos usándolos de barrera. Kuroo lleva a Yuuki en brazos, puesto que el niño parece tan asustado de estar en el suelo en aquel lugar que no tiene el corazón de obligarlo. Yaku le lanza miradas de vez en vez, claramente enojado por haber sido obligado a algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo, pero hay algo en sus ojos que Kuroo no se atreve a cuestionar. Recorren el lugar como un paseo, tal como prometió, pero eventualmente Kuroo se para frente a una pequeña tienda medio oculta que vende ropa de segundo mano para niños, con una mueca de culpabilidad.

―Sólo un conjunto ―le advierte Yaku, mientras empuja a Kenma dentro del local.

―Yaku es un poco cascarrabias, pero no araña ―le dice en voz cómplice a Yuuki. El pequeño le regala una suave y corta risita como respuesta y a Kuroo se le detiene el corazón. La voz de Bokuto vuelve a sonar en su cabeza, algo extremadamente preocupante en su repetición, advirtiéndole que es algo hipócrita de él criticar sus malas decisiones. A defensa de Kuroo, sus decisiones siempre han sido meticulosas y bien planeadas.

Dice el dicho que siempre hay una excepción a la regla.

Cuando entran en el local, Yaku ya tiene cinco conjuntos elegidos para probarle al pequeño. La muchacha que le está atendiendo mira a Kuroo con curiosidad y sus ojos se posan en el enorme atuendo con el que vistieron a Yuuki con preocupación. Para su suerte, Yaku toma control de la situación y sacia las dudas de la muchacha con un par de frases cortas que tampoco explican demasiado pero parecen dejarla satisfecha.

Yuuki luce abochornado ante tanta atención, pero Kenma parece feliz de que le dejen a sus anchas para probarse su ropa y que ni Kuroo ni Yaku estén tras de él. Demoran más de lo planeado dentro del local y, de alguna forma, salen con dos nuevos conjuntos tanto para Kenma como para Yuuki, una media hora después. Yaku querría quejarse, Kuroo puede verlo, pero si han comprado dos en vez de una no fue por su insistencia particularmente.

Yuuki sale vestido con su nueva ropa: unos pantaloncitos de jean, una camisetita y un abrigo para cortar el frío, que ya no le quedan ni grandes ni cortos, sino a la medida. Allí, en medio del paseo de compras, parece un niño como cualquier otro. Kuroo se agacha a su lado cuando se paran fuera de la tienda y le tiende la bolsita con el otro conjunto de ropa.

―Este es tuyo, ¿quieres llevarlo?

Yuuki le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, alternando su mirada entre Yaku, Kenma y él, esperando que alguno ponga objeción a semejante afirmación.

―¿Mío? ¿Puedo quedármelo? ―Hay tanta sorpresa en su voz, que es Yaku quien habla, también agachándose para estar a su altura.

―Sí. Lo guardaremos luego en tu mochila para que no lo pierdas, ¿te parece? ―la voz de Yaku no deja lugar a dudas de que Yuuki se irá, pero el niño no parece ni sorprendido ni afectado por ello. Al contrario, aprieta la bolsita contra su pecho y asiente con firmeza. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ilumina su rostro.

―También puedes llevar el mío ―Kenma no sonríe, no abiertamente como lo hace el pequeño. Yuuki duda antes de agarrar la bolsa que le ofrece el otro niño. Kuroo observa como Yaku traga el rezongo con Kenma cuando ambos niños empiezan a caminar y Kenma no suelta su bolsa a pesar de que Yuuki finalmente pone sus manitas en ella.

―Esos conjuntitos no le durarán dos semanas ―las palabras de Yaku sacan a Kuroo de la burbuja en la que se encuentra, sus ojos clavados en los dos niños que avanzan ajenos a las preocupaciones de Yaku. Pero es su siguiente declaración la que le saca el aliento—: No dejes que se encariñe contigo, Kuroo. Un niño no puede vivir de ilusión rota en ilusión rota y Yuuki ya ha pasado por demasiadas en mi opinión.

 

 

**

 

 

El parque es un fracaso. Kuroo no está muy seguro por qué lo sugirió en primer lugar. Kenma apenas come alegando que no le gusta nada la comida que llevaron, aunque se devora su porción de tarta de manzana, y Yuuki observa todo con una mezcla de fascinación y terror que pone nervioso tanto a Kuroo como a Yaku. Pero, sobre todo, Kuroo no está allí. Las palabras de Yaku retumban en su cabeza y se siente algo estúpido porque no está muy seguro de qué está haciendo mal. Escuchó con mucha atención las palabras de Yaku, sus observaciones y sus consejos la noche anterio, pero no sabe cómo hacer para que el niño no se encariñe con él. ¿Es siquiera acaso algo en lo que tiene control?

Yaku le lanza miradas preocupadas a cada rato, cuando no está atendiendo a los pequeños y Kuroo se remueve incómodo en su lugar. Yuuki no ha vuelto a sonreír y Kuroo vuelve a lamentar su terrible elección de actividad. Eventualmente, Kenma saca su consola y Yuuki se inclina hacia él para observar que hace, con los ojos brillosos. Yaku aprovecha ese momento para volver a sentarse a su lado. Sus brazos rozan y no se dicen nada por varios minutos. El silencio es algo que en el fondo les es familiar, luego de varios años de conocerse. El sonido de la consola se entremezcla con el barullo del parque.

―Se lo están pasando bien ―le murmura Yaku luego de un rato, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla e inclinando su cuerpo hacia Kuroo.

―No seas condescendiente, Morisuke, esto fue una idea terrible—. Kuroo pasa una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo y quitándolo de sus ojos. Ni Kenma ni Yuuki se giran a mirarlos—. No sé cómo lo haces.

―No soy condescendiente, lo decía enserio, pero, veamos, ¿cómo hago qué?

―No tener veinte Kenmas en casa ya ―dice, su voz en un susurro. Yaku le da un pequeño golpe en su pierna a forma de respuesta. Kuroo lo observa morderse el labio, pensando realmente qué contestar ante aquella afirmación.

―No hubiera traído a Yuuki si hubiera tenido otra opción ―Yaku le mira con ojos culpables. Hay un silencio que Kuroo no se atreve a romper, demasiado solemne en la expresión de Yaku—. Kenma es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, pero no puedo adoptarlos a todos. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos es hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en cumplir mi trabajo y encontrarles familias que sí puedan hacerlo. No es fácil, pero fue lo que elegí.

―Eres impresionante, Yaku Morisuke.

Kuroo le besa entonces, deleitándose en el sonrojo que su cumplido produce en Yaku. Es un beso muy diferente al de la noche anterior, cargado de significados y promesas, así como poco se parece al de esa mañana, tan rutinario como doméstico. Kuroo le besa con toda la fascinación que le produce Yaku en los bordes de sus labios y con la admiración en la punta de su lengua, pero, sobre todo, le besa con la felicidad de sentirse agradecido que él sea parte de su vida. Cuando se separan Yaku está tan rojo que Kuroo no puede evitar reír. Kenma levanta la mirada unos momentos, distraído de su juego por el repentino ataque de risa de su padre y luego vuelve a ignorarlos.

―Los adultos son raros ―le dice a Yuuki con mucha seriedad y el pequeño asiente. Es el turno de Yaku de reír, ocultando el sacudir de su cuerpo contra el hombro de Kuroo.

 

 

**

 

 

Es a la hora de ir a dormir donde Kuroo empieza a sentir el peso de la situación. No hacen ni veinticuatro horas que Yaku se apareció con Yuuki en brazos, pero el niño se trepa inmediatamente a su regazo cuando comienza a tener sueño, aferrándose a su pecho como si fuera un salvavidas. Están mirando una película en el sofá, Kenma muy concentrado en la historia como para notar nada. Yaku, por el contrario, vuelve a fruncir la nariz, con gesto preocupado. Kuroo le dedica una de sus sonrisas marca “todo está bien” y acomoda al pequeño en su regazo para que pueda dormirse. La advertencia de Yaku vuelve a resonar en su cabeza como una alarma, pero la voz de Yuuki la calla con facilidad.

―¿Puedo dormir aquí, Kuroo-san? ―Kuroo no está muy seguro si se refiere a sus brazos o a su casa, aunque se decanta por lo segundo cuando el pequeño vuelve a hablar—. Me gusta estar aquí.

Kuroo siente que le han pegado con un martillo en el pecho hasta dejarlo dentado. Sus ojos se disparan hacia Yaku, quien parece ajeno a las palabras del pequeño. Aun así, una inmensa admiración le recorre por el trabajo que realiza Yaku con los niños diariamente, y del que él apenas puede divisar una mísera parte.

―Claro que puedes dormir aquí, Yuuki-kun. Aquí no te pasará nada.

Kuroo se siente culpable, puede sentir la mirada de Yaku de nuevo en él, pero ya no hay nada que hacer cuando las palabras han salido de su boca. Yuuki se relaja en sus brazos y le regala una tímida sonrisa. Si eso es algo malo, que lo demanden. Yaku podrá echarlo de casa luego, pero nada le roba el brindarle tranquilidad al niño aunque sea un momento.

Yuuki cierra los ojos contra su pecho, su respiración acompasándose y Kuroo apenas presta atención al resto de la película, demasiado distraído por la presión que ejerce el pequeño en su corazón. Kenma, a su lado, bufa cuando algún suceso de la película no le convence y Kuroo no puede evitar preguntarse qué tan diferente hubiese sido su relación si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estar allí cuando más le necesitaban.

―Estás pensando demasiado, Tetsurou. Puedo escuchar tus engranajes desde aquí ―Yaku ríe sin fuerza y tapa su boca cuando Kenma lo manda callar, sólo logrando que su padre ría más. Kuroo lo observa levantarse y caminar hasta el posa brazos del sofá, donde se sienta, recostándose por sobre su hombro para observar a Yuuki—. No podemos ―es todo lo que dice, y es suficiente para que Kuroo gire el rostro de inmediato.

―Yo no estaba pensando eso ―suspira derrotado.

―Bueno, por las dudas te lo recuerdo igual. Yo lo hago todos los días, hazlo una vez tú por mí. Ya le encontraré una buena casa, será un niño feliz. Lo prometo.

Es Yaku quien lo besa entonces, apenas en la comisura de sus labios, mientras con una mano acaricia el cabello de Yuuki dormido en brazos de Kuroo. Es terriblemente doméstico, en todo su encanto, y Kuroo no puede evitar pensar si algún día, cuando la situación sea propicia, quizás no este Yuuki sino otro.

La película tarda sólo algunos minutos más en acabar y Kenma se despereza entero, llamando la atención de ambos.

―Creo que ya está pasada tu hora, Kenma ―logra decir, con la voz algo ronca y seca de su propia angustia. Kenma lo mira con una mueca en los labios, pero Yaku asiente también, y se rinde ante la posibilidad de objeción.

―¿Yuuki se durmió? ―pregunta entonces, notando el bulto en brazos de Kuroo. Es Yaku el que lo confirma, mientras Kuroo fija su vista en el pequeño. Cuando vuelve a observar a Kenma, éste los mira pensativo—. Puede dormir en mi cuarto si quieren… hay lugar, supongo.

Yaku se muerde el labio y Kuroo suspira, una sonrisa inevitablemente apareciendo en su rostro.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Kenma. Pero quizás se asuste cuando se despierte.

―Si se asusta le digo que no tiene por qué asustarse, ¿verdad? No hay lugar más seguro que con mis papás ―Kenma no los mira cuando termina. Rara vez les dice ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando lo hace siempre es en relación a miedos que por suerte ya no tiene.

Sus palabras hacen que Yaku ahogue un gritito y Kuroo apriete a Yuuki aún más contra su pecho. Es eso o tirarse abrazar a Kenma hasta que le empuje abochornado, pero Yaku le gana de mano. Se arrodilla frente a su hijo y le da un abrazo y un beso en su frente.

―Es muy generoso de tu parte ofrecer tu cama, Kenma. Quizás le decimos mañana, antes de que se duerma, y podrán jugar juntos antes de apagar la luz—. Kuroo sabe que Yaku se está contradiciendo cuando hace aquella oferta a Kenma, pero también sabe que no hay prioridad mayor para él que su hijo.

―Supongo.

Kenma acepta a regañadientes y no pone objeciones cuando le mandan a lavar su boca y prepararse para dormir. Kuroo se dirige a su habitación de una, los brazos sentidos ya de cargar a Yuuki pero sin arrepentirse ni por un sólo segundo. Lo recuesta en medio de la cama con cuidado. Se cambia y va hasta la habitación de Kenma a darle un beso de buenas noches antes de regresar a la habitación. 

Yaku ha cambiado a Yuuki de ropa, poniéndole una camiseta de Kenma que le queda grande, pero que funciona como pijama. Yaku, sin embargo, no está en la habitación. Kuroo se sienta al borde de la cama a esperarlo.

Con la cabeza cabizbaja perdida en sus propios pensamientos, no nota su presencia cuando vuelve. Yaku se para delante suyo y le levanta el rostro con una mano antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Kuroo ya no es capaz de catalogar lo que significan los besos, solamente se deja llevar por el movimiento pausado de sus labios. Posa sus manos sobre la cintura de Yaku atrayéndolo hacia él entre sus piernas, y Yaku sonríe contra sus labios, deslizando sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su espalda.

―No será fácil para Kenma tampoco ―Yaku va directo al grano cuando se separan, frente contra frente y respiración algo entrecortada—. Siento mucho haberlos puesto en esta posición.

Kuroo niega y vuelve a besarlo, ejerciendo más presión en el agarre de sus manos para asegurarse que estén lo más cerca el uno del otro. Sabe que no llegarán más lejos que esto, con Yuuki durmiendo en medio de la cama, pero no le interesa más que transmitirle a Yaku que está allí con él en las buenas y en las malas. Se separan sólo cuando ya no pueden respirar, demasiados intoxicados el uno con el otro y Kuroo acaricia el rostro de Yaku con admiración.

―Kenma es un buen niño, sabrá entender ―logra articular finalmente con una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Y tú? ―hay sincera preocupación en el tono de Yaku y Kuroo odia ser quien puso esa angustia en boca de su pareja.

―Yo soy un adulto, lloraré hasta que se cumpla mi capricho. ―Kuroo ríe ante la expresión indignada de Yaku, antes de contestar de verdad, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando una rápida mirada al pequeño en su cama—. Prométeme que será feliz.

Yaku posa las palmas de su mano contra las mejillas de Kuroo, antes de rozar sus labios suavemente en un último beso como respuesta.

―Ya es tarde, mejor vayamos a dormir.

 

 

**

 

 

Kuroo despierta con una presión en su pecho. Por unos momentos la sensación lo asusta y lo desorienta, pero luego la identifica como otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y se siente un tanto idiota. Yaku se presiona contra él cuando lo oye despertar, escondiendo su rostro contra su brazo y plantando un sonoro beso en su piel.

―Buenos días ―lo escucha decir mullido por su brazo y Kuroo le revuelve el cabello como respuesta.

El sol entra por la ventana sin fuerza y Yaku arrastras sus labios por la curva de su brazo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano y terminar en la punta de sus dedos. Luego vuelve a dejarse caer de lado contra él, y la presión sobre su pecho vuelve a hacerse evidente.

―¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Morisuke? ―Kuroo abre ligeramente los ojos para enfocarse en el rostro semi dormido del hombre a su lado.

―Muy gracioso, Kuroo _duermo-toda-la-noche-aunque-el-niño-se-despierte_ Tetsurou.

―Ese es un nombre muy largo. Pero… ―Kuroo se endereza de golpe, empujando a un lado a un Yaku desprevenido―, ¿dónde está Yuuki?

―Con Kenma. Yuuki le dijo que nunca había visto un pokemón y Kenma lleva media hora explicándole uno por uno. Ya están vestidos, bañados y desayunados, así que agradecería que me dejarás remolonear sin tirarme de la cama, _Tetsurou_.

― _Oh_.

Kuroo se siente algo estúpido y culpable, así que se deja acomodar de nuevo en la cama y extiende su brazo, haciendo lugar para que Yaku se recueste contra él. Yaku lo mira con reticencia desde el otro lado de la cama y Kuroo utiliza su mejor expresión de cachorro mojado hasta que finalmente se rinde y vuelve a acostarse junto a él. Kuroo acaricia su brazo rítmicamente mientras que Yaku vuelve a esconder ligeramente el rostro contra su cuerpo.

―Debí preguntarte antes de traerlo ―dice luego de un rato de silencio.

―Yaku es muy temprano para esto, y anoche… creí… ―las palabras no salen de su boca, así que vuelve a repetirse—: es muy temprano.

Yaku murmura un suave sonido satisfactorio, como si aquello fuera lo que esperaba escuchar antes de levantarse sobre uno de sus brazos y mirarlo desde arriba.

―Llamó Bokuto también, mientras dormías.

―¿Fue el apocalipsis acaso también? ―no puede evitar el tono burlón que se apodera de él y Yaku se inclina para besarlo.

―Tal vez, pero si pasó fuera de esta casa yo no me enteré ―Yaku se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Es la primera vez en todo el fin de semana que Kuroo lo ve realmente sonreír y se le infla el pecho de felicidad de que esa sonrisa le pertenezca—. En fin, Bokuto quería saber si se mantenía en pie la invitación… si iríamos hoy a cenar con ellos.

―Les dijiste que no, ¿verdad? ―Kuroo entrelaza sus dedos con los de Yaku apoyados sobre su pecho y les da un pequeño apretón.

―No fue fácil de convencer.

―Bokuto nunca es fácil de convencer cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. —La expresión que le dirige Yaku le hace sentir ligeramente culpable, como si remplazar el nombre de su mejor amigo por el suyo diera el mismo resultado. Supone que en el fondo, por algo se llevan tan bien―. No me mires así, yo sí soy capaz de razonamiento.

―Seguro.

―¡Yaku! ¡Me ofendo!

Esta vez cuando lo empuja es con intención, girando él también para quedar sobre Yaku, sus manos al lado de su cabeza y pasando la lengua por sus labios en anticipación. Hay algo totalmente ligero en el intercambio y le sorprende la facilidad con la que el peso de la presencia de Yuuki se desvanece de hombros de ambos sólo para compartir este momento. Cómplice, suyo, que le recuerda que están juntos en esto.

Por un momento piensa cambiar de táctica y apostar por un movimiento más inocente y doloroso y atacarlo con cosquillas, pero eventualmente los labios entreabiertos y al cuello expuesto de Yaku terminan venciendo y se inclina para recorrer su mandíbula con besos. Se desliza hacia abajo hasta el hueco de su cuello donde se entretiene un rato, deleitándose en la manera en que Yaku se pega por instinto contra su cuerpo, y eventualmente regresa a sus labios, para besarle de lleno.

―¿Kuroo-san? ―la voz de Yuuki le hace caer a un lado de la cama con resignación, pero el gruñido que ahoga Yaku entre sus dientes es suficiente para hacerle sonreír. Apenas visible contra el marco de la puerta, Yuuki levanta la vista buscándolo con la mirada, tímidamente.

―Puedes pasar Yuuki, ¿sucede algo? ―Kuroo le hace un sitio al lado de la cama para que el niño se suba, pero Yuuki apenas da unos pasos al interior de la habitación.

―Quería saber si puedo ir al baño.

Kuroo no sabe qué decir, su primer instinto es responder un claro y redondo “por supuesto” porque no concibe la idea de que Yuuki sienta que debe pedirle permiso para ello. Pero luego recuerda que siempre Kuroo o Yaku le preguntaron si no necesitaba ir al baño el día anterior y nunca el niño se había aventurado por las suyas sin que alguien se lo mencionara previamente.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―pregunta dubitativo, pero Yuuki niega con la cabeza con firmeza.

―Puedo ir solo, pero, ¿puedo?―su tono de súplica crea un hueco en el estómago de Kuroo. Sabe que nuevamente no podrá probar bocado del desayuno y quizás tampoco del almuerzo.

―Claro que sí, Yuuki. Ve, ve. ―Kuroo está tentado a levantarse y acompañar al pequeño, pero Yuuki vuelve a asentir y sale corriendo hacia el baño con paso ligero.

Cuando Kuroo es finalmente capaz de girarse hacia Yaku, la expresión de su rostro no deja dudas de lo que está pensando. Aun así Kuroo no puede reaccionar. Cuando intenta decir algo le fallan las palabras. Yaku se pone de rodillas en la cama y le toma ambas mejillas obligándolo a mirarlo.

―Escúchame, Tetsurou. No. No lo pienses, no albergues esa idea en tu cabeza. No. Tendría que haberte preguntado, pero entonces me hubieras dicho que no había problema y estaríamos de vuelta aquí. Está claro que no debí ponerlos a Kenma y a ti en esta situación, pero te lo pido por favor, Tetsurou, no.

―Tu escuchaste… ¿en qué clase de hogar lo has puesto, Yaku? ―Kuroo apenas reconoce su voz cuando habla y cierra los ojos cuando Yaku lo obliga a apoyar su frente contra la propia.

―Uno del que por suerte pudimos quitarlo a tiempo ―Yaku suena resignado, pero sobre todo tan roto como Kuroo se siente—. No podemos mantener ni veinte Kenmas ni veinte Yuukis, Kuroo. Apenas podemos mantener a uno. Si pudiera, créeme que lo haría, pero ―Yaku parece prever lo que va a decir porque pone un dedo para callarlo― aunque fuera millonario como Akaashi-san y pudiera mantenerlos, no podría prestarles a todos la atención que necesitan.

―No tienen por qué ser veinte…

―¿Y qué pasa cuando aparezca otro Yuuki? Déjame hacer mi trabajo, Kuroo.

Yaku lo envuelve con sus brazos entonces y Kuroo deja ocultar su rostro contra su cuello.

—Sé que no es fácil, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que encuentre una familia que de verdad pueda cuidar de él.

―Prométeme una cosa ―sabe que está pidiendo demasiado, pero aún tiene el corazón en la boca y su único instinto es tomar a Yuuki entre sus brazos y asegurarle que nunca más tendrá que irse de allí. Kenma tiene razón y no encontrará lugar más seguro que con ellos. Así que no se siente culpable cuando espera que Yaku diga algo antes de continuar.

―Todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

―Prométeme que si no le encuentras una familia pronto, al menos lo considerarás.

― _Testur_ … ―puede ver el momento en que Yaku se derrumba frente a él—. Muy bien, lo prometo. Pero te aseguro que no será necesario.

No está muy seguro que Yaku se crea siquiera esa última parte, pero su promesa reverbera contra el pecho de Kuroo y la presión que la pregunta de Yuuki ocasionó en su cuerpo ya no es tan grande gracias a ello. Se vuelven a acostar. Yaku acaricia su rostro por unos momentos, conscientes que pronto deberán dejar de lamentarse y sentirse impotentes para levantarse a atender a los niños despiertos en casa.

 

 

**

 

 

Los domingos siempre han pasado en un frenesí para Kuroo, aun cuando no hagan nada y simplemente se queden en cama, solo levantándose para cocinar el almuerzo o jugar un rato con Kenma. Deberían ser lentos en su parsimonia pero siempre acaban antes de que empiecen. Este domingo no es la diferencia. Es tan rutinario que la presencia de Yuuki apenas se hace notar, como si su visita fuera acostumbrada y no una bomba en el pecho de Kuroo modificando toda su concepción de vida.

El pequeño se pega a su lado toda la tarde hasta que Yaku le propone que vaya a jugar con Kenma a su habitación. Yuuki se ofrece a ayudar con las tareas y Kuroo le empuja con una mano en su espalda hacia la habitación de su hijo sin poder pronunciar palabra, mientras Yaku le asegura que no será necesario. Es en el futón de Kenma donde los encuentra ya entrada la nochecita. Su hijo juega con la consola, mientras que Yuuki lo mira con algo similar a admiración, sus manitas envolviendo el peluche de Espeon que Kenma jura ya no utiliza para dormir pero que Kuroo y Yaku siempre se aseguran que tenga a mano. Yuuki pregunta algo sobre su juego a Kenma, y su hijo responde con tranquilidad, su atención aun puesta en la pantalla.

―Es hora de dormir ―anuncia Kuroo, cuando Kenma termina de hablar, haciendo notar su presencia.

Kenma recibe la noticia de mala gana, torciendo el rostro y chasqueando la lengua. Aun así, no se opone realmente y tras salvar su partida, apaga la consola y la guarda en uno de sus cajones. Se pone inmediatamente de pie para ir hasta el baño y hace un gesto de asco cuando Kuroo se inclina hacia él para darle un beso en sus cabellos cuando pasa a su lado. La risa escapa los labios de Kuroo unos momentos antes de volver a fijarse en Yuuki, aun sentado de piernas cruzadas en el futón, sus manitas aferrándose con fuerza al peluche violeta.

Kuroo no puede evitar un ataque de nostalgia cuando recuerda la primera vez que Kenma tomó el peluche en  sus manos, cuando se lo regaló un día en un impulso. Mucho antes de que siquiera estar con Yaku fuera una realidad. Yuuki se ve igual de perdido y desorientado que Kenma aquel día, aferrándose al muñeco con todo su cuerpecito. Vuelve a sentir un hueco en el estómago por enésima vez ante la imagen del pequeño y tiene que recordarse su charla con Yaku para no hacer nada estúpido. Por el bien del niño, sobre todo.

―Hay que cepillarse los dientes antes de dormir ―le indica, estirando una mano para que el niño la tome. Yuuki lo mira dubitativo unos momentos, alternando la mirada entre el peluche y Kuroo—. Puedes traerlo si quieres, le lavaremos los dientes también.

Yuuki ríe. Es una risa dulce e inocente. A Kuroo se le hincha el pecho de felicidad al escucharla. Lo ve levantarse, aferrándose al peluche con una mano y tomando la que le ofrece Kuroo con la otra. El pokemón arrastra contra el suelo en su agarre y a Kuroo le preocupa si Kenma pondrá alguna objeción cuando lo vea. Se tranquiliza recordándose que Kenma le dejó tomarlo en primer lugar. Caminan de la mano los dos pasos que le separan del baño, donde Kenma está parado sobre un banquito que ya casi no necesita lavándose los dientes con meticuloso cuidado. Cuando los ve, mira a Yuuki unos momentos y luego el banco, y se baja sin pronunciar palabra, continuando con su tarea.

Kuroo ayuda a Yuuki a subirse al banquito y busca en el cajón uno de los cepillos nuevos de repuesto de Kenma que siempre tienen guardados, aun en su paquete. Yuuki lo observa todo con ojos bien abiertos mientras Kuroo lo saca de su envoltorio y coloca algo de pasta de dientes en el cepillo.

Yuuki no parece saber qué hacer con el objeto una vez que lo tiene en la mano. Kuroo tarda unos momentos en procesar dicha información. Es Kenma quien sale a su ayuda, hablándole aun con su cepillo en la boca.

―Yuuki no sabe lavarse los dientes, Kuro. ―Viniendo de otro niño Kuroo podría esperar que el tono estuviera cargado de burla. En el caso de Kenma, solo lo acompaña un peso que se asienta sobre el estómago de Kuroo y no lo deja respirar, sobre todo cuando agrega con una sonrisa—: A mí me enseñó papá.

― _Oh_.

Kuroo se siente idiota por enésima vez en dos días, mientras Kenma enjuaga su boca en la pila y se encoge de hombros, como si aquella información fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Hagamos una cosa, Kenma le cepilla los dientes a Espeon y yo te ayudo a ti, ¿te parece?― logra proponer finalmente.

Yuuki se muerde el labio, pero a pesar del bufido que sale de labios de Kenma, su hijo toma al peluche entre sus manos y pretende cepillarle los dientes con su cepillo mojado. Yuuki dibuja un intento de sonrisa en sus labios tras aquello y Kuroo lo considera una victoria. Siente que la realidad le pega de golpe una y otra vez con la presencia de Yuuki en su casa, tanto en relación al pequeño como al pasado de su hijo y vuelve a sentirse agradecido por la suerte que ha tenido al adquirir su familia.

Kuroo se encarga de cepillar los dientes de Yuuki con cuidado, indicándole cómo debe hacerlo él, y dejándole intentar una vez se ha asegurado de haber terminado la limpieza. Yuuki luce muy orgulloso cuando le devuelve el cepillo y Kuroo le ayuda a enjuagarse la boca antes de bajarlo del banco con un pequeño salto. Kenma le devuelve el peluche una vez que Yuuki está en el suelo y el niño lo abraza entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Yaku está recostado contra el marco de la habitación cuando llegan, hay una mezcla de reprobación y curiosidad en su mirada. Kuroo tiene que desviar la vista. Kenma entra directamente a su habitación, dejando que su padre le dé un beso en la mejilla antes de acostarse en su futón, pero Yuuki se queda parado allí en mitad del pasillo, dando un paso atrás para pegarse contra las piernas de Kuroo indeciso y sin saber qué hacer. Es la primera vez que está despierto a la hora de irse a dormir. Kuroo pasa su mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos suavemente en lo que intenta sea un gesto tranquilizador.

―Yuuki puede dormir en mi cuarto hoy… ―la voz de Kenma llega desde el interior de su habitación y Kuroo tiene que contener la risa ante la expresión de Yaku, cejas levantadas y mordiéndose el labio―. Es pequeño ―dice como un pensamiento extra, acercándose a la puerta, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres.

Su hijo no está preparado cuando Yuuki da un paso tentativo hasta él y le abraza, soltando el peluche y escondiendo su rostro en el costado de Kenma.

―¡Gracias, Kenma-san! ―exclama Yuuki con contenido entusiasmo y Kenma le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza, obviamente igual de desconcertado como cuando es víctima de los arrebatos de cariño de Shouyou.

—Puedes llamarme Kenma, Yuuki.

Yuuki asiente con fiereza, devolviéndole algo de espacio a Kenma, apurándose a tomar a Espeon en sus manos nuevamente.

Kuroo siente como el hueco en su estómago sólo se profundiza. Es un nudo incontenible que le saca la respiración. Busca inmediatamente a Yaku con la mirada. Sabe que Yaku está pensando lo mismo que él y el corazón le da un vuelco cuando su novio logra mascullar un inaudible “ _no_ ”. Yaku sacude la cabeza en lo que Kuroo está seguro es más para recordárselo a si mismo que comunicárselo a él.

―Muy bien, a dormir entonces. Si nos alistamos rápido les contaré un cuento ―Yaku les ofrece, empujándolos dentro. Antes de seguirlos dentro de la habitación, Yaku se le acerca y roza sus labios en un beso—. Te veo en diez ―promete con una sonrisa y Kuroo asiente, aún demasiado afectado para moverse.

Eventualmente, cuando se ha quedado solo en el pasillo, Kuroo logra dirigirse hacia su habitación y meterse bajo las sábanas, ahogando el sentimiento de impotencia que le recorre. Cuando Yaku se acuesta a su lado, Kuroo no está muy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y apenas reacciona para levantar un brazo y dejar que Yaku se recueste contra él.

―¿Se durmieron?

―Con algo de reticencia ―Yaku bosteza contra su pecho, sus dedos buscando a tientas la mano de Kuroo. Cuando finalmente entrelaza sus dedos, le da un pequeño apretón antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Estarás bien mañana?

―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ―pregunta confundido, levantando el torso ligeramente para poder observarlo a la cara.

Yaku tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ladeados en una mueca. Kuroo pasa sus manos entrelazadas por su frente, aplacando las líneas de preocupación con su pulgar.

―Tú sabes… ―Yaku cierra los ojos pero Kuroo asiente igual. Sí sabe, pero no está muy seguro de poder darle la respuesta que quiere—. Seguramente volveré tarde mañana, tengo que asegurarme que quede en un sitio seguro.

―Muy bien, iré por Kenma a la escuela. Quizás podamos ir donde Bokuto y Akaashi ―sugiere. Se siente súbitamente dubitativo, pero en el fondo sabe que no soportará estar en casa en silencio mañana y a Kenma le hará bien compartir el día con Shouyou.

―Es una buena idea, pero consulta con ellos antes de decirle a Kenma… ―Yaku asiente contra su pecho y luego se empina hacia adelante para poder besarle. Es agridulce, un perfecto resumen de los últimos dos días y Kuroo lo aprieta contra si desesperadamente, aferrándose a una realidad que rompió la presencia del pequeño Yuuki en su casa. Una realidad donde no todo es perfecto, donde cuentan cada moneda a fin de mes, pero que es más de lo que Kuroo podía haber esperado en su vida.

Cuando Yaku le empuja levemente y se trepa sobre él, sus besos aún lánguidos y llenos de sentimiento, no hay nada de parecido con el juguetón ambiente de la mañana, ni otros días, sino la búsqueda de un confort que ambos necesitan con desesperación, demasiado agotados para nada más que fundirse el uno contra el otro y dejar que sus labios hablen por ellos.

 

 

**

 

 

El sonido de la cafetera es lo único que acompaña a Kuroo sentado junto a la cocina en la sala del apartamento. Los cabellos húmedos se le pegan contra el rostro y el sol apenas empieza a aparecer por la ventana del estar. Se siente terriblemente agotado, pero al mismo tiempo muy liviano. Supone que es la sensación de resignación que ocupa el fondo de su estómago desde que despertó en medio de los brazos de Yaku. Demasiado temprano para levantarse pero no lo suficiente para volver a dormir.

Cuando la bebida está pronta se sirve una taza como lo hace todos los días antes de ir a trabajar y lee las noticias en su teléfono sin prestarles verdadera atención. Sus sentidos más atentos a posibles movimientos de cualquiera de las habitaciones y sus pensamientos demasiados idos para preocuparse por las desgracias de otros o las curiosidades diarias que suelen sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de su estupidez. Cuando el café comienza a enfriarse lo bebe de un sólo sorbo y busca el número de Bokuto en su teléfono.

 _> ¿Podemos ir con Kenma luego de la escuela?_ teclea con rapidez y guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin esperar respuesta.

Se levanta de golpe de su asiento y camina con pies descalzos y mucho cuidado hasta la habitación de Kenma y, de paso, pega un vistazo hacia el interior de su propia habitación donde Yaku duerme explayado en el ancho y largo de la cama. La imagen le roba una sonrisa. No lo despierta, se merece descansar hasta el último minuto.

La puerta de la habitación donde duermen los niños chirría apenas cuando Kuroo la hace correr y se muerde el labio ahogando una maldición entre sus dientes. Ni Kenma ni Yuuki parecen haberse despertado por el sonido, ambos plácidamente arrollados a un lado y otro del futón. Yuuki tiene enrollado al peluche violeta entre sus manitas, y allí en la penumbra del lugar éste parece más grande que él.

Kenma, a falta de su muñeco, está aferrado con fuerza a una de sus almohadas, con el rostro hundido en ésta. Kuroo se queda sobre la puerta durante unos momentos, bebiendo la simplicidad del momento y pretendiendo sólo por un segundo que aquello es normal. Sacude el pensamiento de su cabeza justo antes de que Yaku le envuelva la cintura por detrás.

―Buenos días ―murmura. Kuroo tiene que contener la risa cuando Yaku masculla una respuesta contra su espalda. Cuando está claro que no volverá a repetirlo, sino que simplemente continúa apretado contra él cual garrapata, Kuroo vuelve a hablar—. No quiero despertarlos.

―No lo hagas. ―Cuando se separa de él, Yakuu le toma una mano y tira de él hacia la sala―. Mejor hazme el desayuno. Es tu turno.

―Cuán romántico.

―Lo sería si no tuviera que pedírtelo.

Kuroo vuelve a correr la puerta de la habitación antes de dejar que Yaku arrastre de él y lo empuje hacia la cocina. En otra situación, haría algún comentario inapropiado al que Yaku pondría los ojos en blanco, resignado. Como está la situación, asiente y se inclina por sobre la encimera para dar un pequeño beso a Yaku antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Es temprano, así que Kuroo se preocupa de prepararle un buen desayuno con arroz, tamagoyaki y nato. Pone el té en la mesa por último y Yaku le dedica una sonrisa complacida, que borra cuando Kuroo se sienta sobre la encimera a observarlo. El chasquido de su lengua nunca llega a sonar y es Kuroo quien sonríe de vuelta inocentemente.

Yaku desayuna en silencio. Kuroo se deleita en observarlo. Tiene visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos que Kuroo se maldice por no haber notado hasta ahora, y la camiseta que lleva puesta es una de Kuroo y se le resbala por uno de sus hombros hacia un lado, amenazando con caer completamente.

Kuroo no duda ni un momento antes de deslizarse de la mesa y caminar hasta posarse atrás de Yaku, colocando sus manos en sus hombros bajo la camiseta y comenzando a masajear su espalda en silencio. El sonido que escapa de labios de Yaku es ahogado por su tos cuando se atraganta con su propia reacción y Kuroo besa su hombro descubierto complacido por el sonrojo que aparece en sus orejas.

―Lo siento ―murmura contra su piel.

Yaku le da un pequeño golpe con su mano en su frente, obligándole a enderezarse.

―Seguro. ―La respuesta destila sarcasmo, pero Yaku no se opone cuando Kuroo vuelve a iniciar el movimiento de sus manos, con algo más de cuidado, de forma que su novio pueda terminar de desayunar sin morir en el intento.

El reloj no se mantiene quieto en la pared de la sala, ni en la pantalla del microondas, ni en el protector del teléfono de Yaku apoyado junto a su taza y Kuroo no puede evitar la sensación de angustia eminente que le acosa. Procura concentrarse en el masaje más que en sus pensamientos.

Es la notificación del teléfono en su bolsillo el que lo regresa a la realidad cuando Yaku ya está terminando el desayuno. Yaku arquea una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa mientras Kuroo lee la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

―Es Bokuto confirmando que podemos pasar por allí, se ha ofrecido a que Ennoshita venga por nosotros ―Kuroo no puede evitar chasquear la lengua y Yaku ríe tras su mano—. El desgraciado.

―¿Le dirás que no?

―¿Cómo crees? ¿Y tragarme el viaje en autobús lleno cuando puedo evitarlo? No tengo tanta dignidad.

Yaku ríe más abiertamente entonces y aunque Kuroo quisiera enojarse, el verlo tan relajado luego del largo fin de semana y la jornada que le espera, alivia levemente el terror que siente en el fondo de su estómago. Lo ve bajar del banco y avanzar hasta él. Cuando una de sus manos se enreda en la camisa de Kuroo, éste no puede más que complacerlo, inclinándose para besarlo.

―Nunca tuviste mucha dignidad, Kuroo ―le dice sonriendo contra sus labios y Kuroo le borra la sonrisa con otro beso.

Se separan cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Kenma llega a sus oídos y giran al mismo tiempo para observar la entrada del pasillo. Parado en medio del mismo, rascándose un ojo con una mano y sosteniendo el peluche de Kenma en la otra, está Yuuki.

―¿Kuroo-san? ―pregunta el pequeño, aún sin abrir los ojos. Kuroo puede sentir como Yaku se tensa contra su cuerpo. “ _Lo siento_ ” murmura contra sus cabellos antes de separarse de Yaku y caminar hasta el niño. No sabe por qué se disculpa, si por dejarlo en estos momentos, si por el día que le espera, o por no haber podido evitar que el niño lo continúe buscando a él.

―Buenos días, Yuuki-kun. ¿Tienes hambre?

Yuuki asiente, algo dubitativo al principio y con más fuerza cuando logra abrir los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Kuroo. Su manita se cuela entre la de Kuroo cuando empieza a caminar hacia la cocina. Kuroo no puede evitar buscar a Yaku con la mirada, gritando por ayuda porque no, hoy no va estar nada bien.

Yaku, que roza su otra mano antes de ponerse a servirle el desayuno al pequeño mientras que Kuroo lo sienta en una de las banquetas. Kuroo supone que no puede pedir más que ello. Por el momento, tendrá que ser suficiente.

Yuuki no suelta el peluche durante todo el desayuno, atiborrándose con todo lo que le ofrece Yaku. Se turnan para cuidarlo y alistarse para el trabajo. Cuando Kenma despierta, se une a la mesa junto a Yuuki a beber su sopa y comer su arroz. Su padre les corta un pedazo de tarta de manzana a cada uno y Kuroo no dice nada al respecto, se conforma con apoyar una mano en el bajo de la espalda de Yaku y prometerle que Kenma estará bien con la presión de sus dedos.

Para cuando ambos niños terminan de desayunar, Kuroo sabe que Kenma llegará tarde a la escuela y él aún más a su trabajo. Yaku apenas e irá a tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos está preocupado. La sensación que no abandona a Kuroo desde que se despertó se acentúa y es mucho más inminente que cualquier advertencia que pueda recibir de su jefe o del maestro de su hijo.

Yaku, por otro lado, se remueve inquieto por todo el apartamento. Guarda el conjuntito de repuesto que compraron a Yuuki en su mochila, ante lo que Yuuki vuelve a preguntar si puede llevárselo, y Kuroo le pasa también el cepillo de dientes de Yuuki sin mediar palabra, para guardarlo junto al resto.

Cuando ya están parados en la puerta, Yaku con Yuuki en brazos y su mochila al hombro, Kuroo siente que va a ahogarse. Yuuki tiene el peluche en su mano. Lo mira unos momentos antes de estirarlo hacia Kenma.

―Gracias por prestármelo, Kenma, es muy bonito ―la sinceridad del pequeño es tan sentida que Kuroo puede ver el momento exacto en que Yaku tiene que contener sus lágrimas. Se siente terriblemente injusto por unos momentos, consciente de que Yaku está siendo más razonable que él pero sufre igual. Quiere decirle algo pero el momento no lo permite, y se promete decírselo a la noche, sea como sea.

Kuroo puede sentir como Kenma se apoya contra él ligeramente. Kuroo pone una mano sobre su hombro, instándolo a tomar el muñeco que le ofrece Yuuki. Pero como es usual, Kenma los sorprende, negando con la cabeza.

―Puedes quedártelo ―dice mirando el piso, y a regañadientes, para salvar su pequeña dignidad de niño grande, agrega—: yo ya no lo uso.

Yaku lo busca con la mirada y Kuroo puede sentir el nudo contenido de su garganta como si fuera propio, pero la sonrisa de Yuuki lo nubla todo.

―¿Puedo? ―vuelve a cuestionar como lo hizo con la ropa, pero le brillan los ojos y ya ha llevado al muñeco hasta su cuerpo para presionarlo contra su pecho. Cuando Kenma asiente, Yuuki irradia felicidad—. Gracias, Kenma, lo cuidaré mucho y le lavaré los dientes todas las noches. Como me enseñó Kuroo-san.

Kuroo se afirma en el agarre contra el hombro de su hijo para no abalanzarse a quitar al pequeño de brazos de Yaku y prohibirle que se lo lleve. Por suerte, Yaku parece sentirse de igual manera porque rompe el silencio con una incómoda verdad.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces.

Yaku se acerca a ellos y besa la frente de su hijo. Kuroo se inclina para besar la suya y revolverle los cabellos al pequeño Yuuki.

―Pórtate bien ―le dice porque no sabe qué otra cosa que decir, y el pequeño asiente.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras de ellos Kuroo siente que le flanquean las piernas. Saca fuerzas de no sabe dónde para arrodillarse frente a Kenma con una sonrisa. Su hijo tiene los ojos algo brillosos, aunque trata de evitarle la mirada cuando Kuroo lo mira de lleno, el corazón en la boca.

―Eso que hiciste fue muy bonito, Kenma.

―Yuuki no tiene ninguno, yo tengo otros ―le responde encogiéndose de hombros. Kuroo no puede evitar la sonrisa que invade su rostro.

―Aun así, estoy orgulloso de ti. Será mejor que nos vayamos también o Moniwa-san nos rezongará.

―¿Papá volverá tarde hoy?

―Probablemente, pero iremos a visitar a Shouyou en casa de Bokuto y Akaashi si quieres.

Kenma se muerde el labio y asiente, algo más relajado ante la mención de su mejor amigo, y aunque hace un par de semanas que reniega cada vez que alguno de ellos quiere llevarlo de la mano por la calle, sus dedos buscan espacio entre los de Kuroo donde se quedan todo el camino hasta la escuela.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Meses más tarde.**

A Kuroo le tiemblan las manos y no deja de limpiar el sudor de sus palmas contra la tela de sus pantalones. Yaku le lanza miradas reprobatorias de vez en cuando, pero contrario a su expresión, la inclinación con la que se apoya contra un lado de su cuerpo le dice que le tiemblan las piernas tanto como a él.

El Centro Infantil de Nerima es un sitio que conoce bastante ya, luego de meses, así que sus paredes blancas y la disposición de sus puertas le es familiar. Aun así, hoy lo siente demasiado pulcro y frío y Kuroo debe contener las ganas de gritar. Cuando por enésima vez vuelve a frotar sus palmas contra sus piernas, Yaku da un pequeño bufido y entrelaza sus dedos en un suave apretón. Puede sentir como toma aire para decir algo, pero entonces la puerta a la que llevan mirando desde que Kai les dijo que esperaran, se abre y ambos contienen la respiración.

Adelante del colega de Yaku, viene Yuuki. Aún luce tan pequeño como la primera vez que Kuroo puso sus ojos en él, aun cuando ha pasado más de un año de aquel primer encuentro. En su espalda lleva su pequeña mochila, esa que contiene todas sus pertenencias y de la que quiere escapar, con algo de gracia, el viejo peluche de Kenma. Kuroo siente un nudo en la garganta cuando lo ve.

Yuuki corre hacia él, ignorando la advertencia de Kai y Kuroo se agacha para abrazarlo.

― ¡Kuroo-san! No sabía que venían a verme.

Yaku no suelta su mano, a pesar de que Kuroo ahora está de rodillas, apretando a Yuuki con su mano libre contra su pecho. Un silencio cargado de emoción sigue a las palabras del niño, hasta que Kai se acerca a ellos y pone una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño llamando su atención.

―Yaku-san y Kuroo-san vienen a llevarte a casa, Yuuki ―le explica el hombre y el pequeño intercambia su mirada entre los tres adultos.

―¿Podré ver ir a ver a Kenma? ―pregunta con una sonrisa y Kuroo no puede más que maravillarse con la facilidad en que el niño sonríe ahora—. ¿Me quedaré a dormir? ¿Por eso Noboyuki-san me hizo preparar mi mochila? Hace mucho que no visito a Kenma…

Kuroo quiere responderle, pero se atraganta con las palabras, y deja que Yaku tome el control de la situación. Odia instantáneamente el momento en que suelta su mano, pero cuando Yaku se arrodilla a su lado y le revuelve el cabello a Yuuki con cariño, se siente mejor.

―Iras a quedarte con nosotros un tiempo, Yuuki. Si tú quieres ―explica Yaku con su mejor voz profesional, pero Kuroo puede escuchar como tiembla ligeramente al final y trata de sonreírle en señal de apoyo. Están en estos juntos, pase lo que pase. Yaku suspira antes de continuar―. Esta vez no es como otras veces, Yuuki. Si todo sale bien no tendrás que volver al Centro.

―¿Viviré con ustedes? ―a Yuuki le brillan los ojos cuando se gira hacia Kuroo, la pregunta en la punta de su lengua—. ¿Para siempre?

Kuroo solo atiene a asentir. El rostro de Yuuki se ilumina y Kuroo no puede evitar las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento. Yuuki es obviamente el primero en notarlo, lo mira mordiéndose el labio y pone una mano sobre su mejilla húmeda.

―¿Eso es malo, Kuroo-san? ¿Por qué estás triste?

―A veces lloramos cuando estamos felices ―logra articular a modo de explicación, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Es tan grande nuestra felicidad que no podemos contenerlas y las lágrimas se la llevan.

Yuuki no parece muy convencido con su explicación, pero luego ríe, restándole importancia y Kuroo vuelve a abrazarlo, antes de levantarse con él en brazos. El niño ha crecido en el último tiempo lo suficiente para que el movimiento le suponga un gran esfuerzo, pero no le importa en lo absoluto. Yaku toma la mochila de Yuuki de su espalda, para que pueda acomodar al niño mejor y Yuuki esconde su rostro en el cuello de Kuroo, rodeándole con sus brazos.

Yaku conversa con Kai unos momentos, mientras Kuroo le cuenta animadamente que Kenma ha hecho un espacio en su habitación para que él pueda tener un futón allí también. Por unos momentos piensa en el nuevo apartamento cuya firma nunca lograron concretar, con una habitación extra donde Yuuki podría tener su habitación propia, pero la sonrisa de Yuuki cuando comprende que compartirá habitación con quien será su hermano es suficiente para calmar cualquier duda que Kuroo pueda tener. Su apartamento será chico, pero pueden hacerlo funcionar.

Parece increíble luego de tantas visitas, tantos papeleos y tantos fines de semanas de prueba que finalmente lo estén llevando a casa. Un año es demasiado tiempo para un niño como Yuuki y su único lamento es que no le permitieran llevarlo antes. Sabe que técnicamente aún están bajo observación, que han tenido mucha suerte por el excelente historial de Yaku con Kenma y su trabajo impecable con cientos de niños. Que faltan al menos seis meses, que podrían volverse más, para que puedan firmar los papeles finales de la adopción, pero allí con Yuuki en sus brazos, esperando a Yaku para ir a casa, Kuroo se siente únicamente optimista.

Puede escuchar la burla de su mejor amigo cuando llegue a casa, sobre tener buenas y malas ideas y actuar sobre sus impulsos, y siente ganas de reír.

Yaku aparece junto a ellos entonces y Kuroo vuelve a dejar a Yuuki en el suelo. El apartamento no es lejos del Centro, por lo cual irán caminando, y Yuuki toma las manos de ambos, de pie en medio. En casa los espera Kenma, seguramente sentado al sofá con Bokuto y Shouyou, y muy despierto. Una imagen tan diferente a la primera vez que Yuuki posó pie en su casa.

Yaku le mira unos segundos y Kuroo se inclina para besar sus labios por sobre la cabeza de Yuuki, un “gracias” murmurado en el contacto.

― _Ewwww_ ―Yuki ríe, tras su clara imitación de Kenma, y tira de sus manos, ansioso por llegar a casa.

Su casa.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué todas mis contribuciones a este universo son tan angustiosas, pero al menos hay final feliz?
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y seguir con nosotras en este universo <3
> 
>  
> 
> PD. obviamente me he tomado libertades al tratar con como es el proceso del Centro y de adopción en Japón, y bueno, en cualquier lado tbh.


End file.
